Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Computing systems are now largely connected to networks and the Internet so as to enable widespread communications. Database technologies are enabled through the user of computing systems. In relational database systems, there are multiple interrelated tables, where the relationships are defined by links between tables.
Often tables are linked such that a field in one table (called the “referencing table” or the “child table”) uniquely identifies a row (e.g., a primary key) of another table (called the “referenced table” or the “parent table”). Thus, the foreign key is used to establish and enforce a link between the child and parent tables.
Conventionally, the foreign key of the child table uniquely identifies the row of the parent table through direct equality in which the foreign key is exactly the same as the parent key. In the case of the foreign and primary keys both being text, the foreign key of the child table might also uniquely identify the row of the parent table by containing the text of the primary key of that row. Accordingly, the foreign key of the child table uniquely identifies a row of the parent table by being the same as (or containing in the case of text) the primary key of that row.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.